User talk:Tigerfoot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suncloud page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silverwhisker (Talk) 22:16, June 4, 2012 Hi! Leave me a message on my talk page if you need any help :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, on the top right of any page says the button: Contribute. Click that, and it'll say, like add picture, and so on. On there, it'll say Add a Page. Click that, and write your story!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) WWiki Blanks Sorry, you can't upload WWiki Chararts here. I can make you a charart for Ferretfang though. What does she look like exactly. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 13:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I can't read your message unless you press "leave a message" and post it to the bottom of my talk page. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 13:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Tell me if it needs any changes: ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 13:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) How's this: ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) STOP! DUDE, QUIT SPAMMING PAGES. Do it again, and your banned for a week. Do one more thing in a SOLE attempt to get a badge, your banned for a day. I might just get rid of them now! Anyways, if you want to know how to RP, read the RP tutorial. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) If they are your friends and not random users, I think that's fine :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Stop editing a page slightly over and over again. It's slowing the wiki down. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to join Project Fanfiction? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) PokeClan Sure! :3 All you have to do is put your name were it says "Roleplayed by: (name)" Then you go on the roleplay page and roleplay as Zorua (ex: Zorua climbed a tree to look for predators) or something like that. Also, Vulpix has a crush on Zorua! ^^ Have fun! ~Mossnose33 aka Moss Who do you want as a mentor? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) What? You're joining project fanfiction. That's where you learn to write a proper fanfic. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Um, this is what you wrote: I thought Gallade was Zorua's mentor-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Anyways, tell me who you want as a mentor and I'll add you. :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) K, lets focus on one topic at a time. Who do you want as your mentor for Project Fanfiction. Not PokeClan. Not anything else. Just your mentor for Project Fanfiction. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) All of the warriors don't have an apprentice. Firestream is inactive, and I'm not sure if Pearl or Prickle want an apprentice. I can be your mentor if you want, though. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) O.K, an apprentice's first assignment is to write a short paragraph about any fiction subject that they want :) Send me that. Also, where are your posts in the PokeClan RP? You have to post it at the bottom of the page. I don't know; I'm not in charge of that. Turn in your first assignment so you can officaily join Project Fanfiction. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you write a short, one paragraph long story. Not whatever that was. Read the project Fanfiction page, the link is on the wiki navigation toolbar. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) It's very good, but a few parts are a bit repetitive: A TigerClan tom, Sharpfang, is assigned to kill a vicious grizzly bear. He finally pins the beast down, his claws only inches from it's throat. He decides to have mercy and let the bear go, snarling at it to never return. When he returns and tells the clans the bear will never return, he is honored long after his death. I underlined the parts that are redundant. Vary your word choice. Also use more figurative language. Send me the revised version when you finish :) (BTW, you'll only get one assignment maybe one every two days at the most, so don't worry) Um, I got to go. For some of those sentences you need a semi-colon. I'll give you more info later. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 02:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes. :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ask the person who RP's her. I don't know. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Why are you creating a ton of stub pages? At the very least there should be two sentences about the character's life. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Stop! Tigerfoot! This is insane! Only make YOUR OWN PAGES! You are creating a TON OF USELESS STUB PAGES! I've already told you this, so listen now! STOP NOW!!! EITHER RITE A GOOD AMOUNT ON EACH AND EVERY PAGE, OR LET THEIR OWN RPER DO IT!!!!! Sorry for shouting, but no one will apparently listen to me unless I do. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) When there are so many and no one knows about them (because the will be burried in other activity) no one will edit then and they will become useless. 14:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, but both of you still have to add the corect categories to ALL OF THE PAGES that you created. And no less. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) NO NO Icewish is going to get mad if she finds out you edited someone else's article. Icewish said that we only edit the characters that are OURS. So please, please don't do it! I really don't want us to make a mistake again! DX ❄Moss❄ 17:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Icewish just wants the character's roleplayer to edit their page. I'm glad you tried to help, though. ^^ ❄Moss❄ 21:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Have you been editing PokeClan roleplay lately? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) In Charge Look, Icewish is gone right now, and she's told you to stop making those useless pages! DO NOT MAKE ANYMORE USELESS PAGES!!! You just made one that's useless!* Silverstar* 18:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait, first, did you finish your first Fanfiction? What u need to do, is take it story by story. You should complete your first story before creating a second.* Silverstar* 19:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I thought the Leafstar one was just an advertisement or something. But i just noticed it was a story, so its okay. And Fanfictions don't have to be super short, they can be as long as u want. Just try to finish your fanfictions before starting a new one. ;) * Silverstar* 19:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, dude, can't. :( I can't make chararts on this computer. Ask Silverwhisker or wait until I can use my regular computer again. :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) how's this for Skyfall?* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 22:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dapplestar Hey, Dapplestar ain't the leader of ShadowClan. If this is part of a fanfic that you are writing, you have to put that on the page and for all the pages of the cats in the fanfic. You also have to remove the "add image" button on each page. If you do not do this, you will be punished. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Great :) But you have to remove the category, it just makes everything more complicated on the wiki. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, just give me all the links to all the pages and I can do it. And just follow the decription on the rules and help pages for page creation. :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) K, then you are going to have to remove each and every one of them by yourself. Here are the steps: #Edit the page #Go to the categories section #Scroll over the category that needes to be deleted #Click the trashcan button on the side #Finished editing the page ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) New Blanks Hi :) Do you mind voting in this blog? It's about the blanks in for our wiki. http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/New_Blanks ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) So far, horses are only for the drawing contest, and I don't think there are any horse blanks. I wouldn't write a fanfic about horses yet, ''but after Survivors comes out, I'm going to haave a vote for the new RP animal group between dogs and horses and anything else that someone might want. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Please remove the "add photo" button on your pages. I know this sounds harsh, but your pages will be deleted if you do not. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Oh, and are you going to enter the drawing comp. this month? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, now that makes two of us :) But I refuse to beleive that you are ''that ''bad at drawing. Anyways, I'm not going to force you to enter. But I do advise you to read the new blog about the new RP animal group. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Faolan. Do you want to RP LionClan? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 16:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I know you're not asking me, but only admins could delete pages. Any user could add a candidates for deletion template, which is Template:Delete. '[[User:Icefern|''Icefern - ]] [[User talk:Icefern| be ''ever]] in your favor ' 17:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I haven't used Pixlr in a long time, but maybe something's wrong with the program. Sorry I couldn't help. DX ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) no thank you, i have enough wikis to go to. :) Silverstar 21:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you wait until I have all the blanks to redo all of the badges? I promise I'll make you one :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the archives :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I had to go. Sorry :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, on chat you asked what StarClan Speaks is about: I actually wrote it when I was ten, (I started reading Warriors in Third Grade, actually, but I wrote SS in fifth grade) It was forgotten until I wanted to post it one this wiki, but I had lost the plot, names, all that stuff. I used some of he names I remebered in Mossstar's Omen, such as, Mossnose, Sootface, Berryfur, and Flowerpetal. But ANYWAY, last night I was flipping through some notebooks of mine and I found StarClan speaks. I read it and even edited it some (since I've DEFINITELY imprved my writing since fifth grade) and I really wanted to post it on the wiki. The first fanfic is called "The Winds of Change" The story takes place in ThunderClan (like most warriors fanifcs and books. XD) With a young kit name Sootkit. She has a brother named Jumpkit and her mother's name if Leafflower. She is not starsighted, but she is still part of a phrophecy. The second POV is of an apprentice named Rainpaw. Rainpaw is starsighted (It used to be Mosspaw, but I already wrote Mossstar's Omen, so, yeah. :) ) Rainpaw has a sibling from another litter named Nightkit, who is five moons old at the beginning. (It used to be Berrykit, but since in Mossstar's Omen Sootface and Berryfur were littermates, and in StarClan speaks, Sootkit and Nightkit become mates) The third POV is a ShadowClan apprentice named Blackpaw, who will become secretly in love with Rainpaw. He is, again, starsighted The fourth POV is a RiverClan kit named Streamkit, who is also starsighted, and she is an orphan because her mother was hit by a monster and her father fell off a cliff. The last and fifth POV is a WindClan apprentice named Rockpaw. He is super protective of Rainpaw and hates it when Blackpaw tries to flirt with her. So yeah. :) This is StarClan Speaks. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I already joined, but thanks anyways. '[[User:Icefern|''Icefern - ]] [[User talk:Icefern| be ''ever]] in your favor ' Falconflight I noticed you created a page named Falconflight. I already had that name with a redlink so I'll know I'll need to create it when I had enough info. If you could, please rename the page. Thanks in advance. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 19:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) yepSilverstar 17:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you go to the admin dashboard, select "Wiki Features", and click "Enable Chat". SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi im Duskstar, Silverwhisker's brother.Duskstar (talk) 22:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) how long have you been on this site.Duskstar (talk) 22:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) IDK, they just do whatever.Silverstar 16:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Should Ninetales and Dusk have kits? Moony Tiger, u should join this new wiki i created. :3 Spread the word to others, and give them this link, please!:http://catclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Clans_Wiki Thanks!Silverstar 18:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod! Hi Tiger :) You have been a really awesome user on this wiki. If you can be really active for another week, I'll give you chat mod status :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) And I'm useing your sig from SSBFW ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's kind of hard to tell you how to draw over the internet. But I'll give it a try :) : #Draw two circles for the head and conect them #Draw a circle for the cest and a circle for the back legs. #Conect the circles #Draw the legs by first drawing plain lines then circles where the joins should be. #Conect and finalize everything then erase the lines that you don't want. The mane and tail are really easy, so I won't tell you about that. They eyes are very special though. First you draw the top of the eye with a thick line. Then you draw a rounded trianle for the pupil and iris. You then draw a circle at the top of the eye and draw a slit pupil that gose right through it. Then you color it in red :) P.S. I don't mind drawing Blaire :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) O.K, I'll start drawing her right now :) And if you want to learn how to draw like a professional, I would recommend these books: How to draw Dragons by Sandra Staple and Manga for the Beginner by Christopher Hart. They're really good how to draw books, but it's just some advise to help you out :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) How is this for Blaire?: I love your user pic :3 21:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Pearl started that and everyone then followed. She wanted a cat with wings because she was inspired by Orpheus being a dragon, ect. ect. ect. And I would prefer that no more winged cats are created in the clans. But you can in the R RP, cause that's just one big free for all XD. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:52, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't reply to the blog post, but please don't make OcelotClan. We al ready have the three great clans. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for understanding :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Test O.K, to prove that you will help this wiki by becoming an admin, you have to be me for about 2 hours. What you need to do is fix the great clans' pages and the SkyClan page. K? :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. :) But just a fanfic, nothing else. P.S. I asked for a wiki spotlight for your wiki. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey what's up.Indigostar (talk) 23:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Konichiwa Just a random hi ^_^ ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 14:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Tiger! Read the community message now! :D (Or you will regret not reading it in about five days) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Um...K :) Cool :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome :) Posted your entry, BTW ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) This is what Faolan said about changing your user name: You go to "Help" under your icon that brings you to your user page on the top right. Then go to "Managing Your Account", and select "Username Help" or whatever it's called. Read the page and there's a link to a page that changes your username in about a few hours to a few days. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 21:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Can you please just edit the RP on your wiki just once today :) That would help a lot :D (Because the more people the RP, the more ideas are created, meaning more pages as well) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:29, August 20, 2012 (UTC) http://OshawottFan33.deviantart.com/journal/The-Pokemon-Games-322938093#comments Here on my deviantart you can get a glimpse of what Pokemon the characters in THG are in mah comic. =) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ...Only if you do the same with Blueheart's Challenge! xD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 22:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) AutumnxSky Do you still want Autumnleaf to be Skyfall's mate? ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) What website? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Um, please do not. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) XD It's fine :) And thank you :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Tiger, to be an admin on a wiki you must be at least mildly active. If you can not edit often, I must revoke your rights. Sorry, ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Fixed :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Tiger, do you want Ninetales to have kits? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiger, your admin right have now been revoked for: *Not being active *Dumping a wiki on me *Not helping other users *Asking me to delete pages when he has admin rights *Ignoring my message for help on another wiki *Creating pages then abandoning them Sorry, http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) . Tiger, are you going to be active? Because I really wanted ShadeforstxTornadoslash, but you haven't rped him in forever, and whenever you're on you never do.... Because I was really looking forward to it, and ,e and Silver need you in LeopardClan..... So please, of you can, contact me or something whenever you can.... Thank you. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:01, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I need Cloudpaw and Foxpaw's mentors. :) Oh, and pwease be active 3: ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Tigerrrrrr where are youuuuuu 3: ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, this wiki is dead :( I'd advise you join this one: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icewish ♥ 23:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC)